1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of the synchronization of documents and, more particularly, the synchronization of a document displaying data stored in a database.
2. Description of Related Art
It is useful for multiple users, usually at geographically distributed locations, to work on the same document at the same time. In order to permit collaboration of this type, changes made to the document by one user should be displayed to all of the other users on their individual views of the document. Thus, the view of the users collaborating on the document at the same time can be constantly synchronized.
The data used to populate the document can be stored anywhere. Preferably, it can be stored in a database such as an IBM DB2 database. Alternately, data can be keyed or pasted into the document, or entered into the document in any manner available. If the data is stored in a database the user initiating a collaboration session can load the data from the database, populate the document, invite additional users to join the session and begin working collaboratively with the invited users. Additional users can be invited to access and/or request access during the collaboration session and be admitted while the session is in progress, typically by the initiating user.
It is known in the art to provide systems permitting such collaboration and synchronization of documents. For example, GOOGLE® provides GOOGLE® Docs to permit groups of users to synchronize document collaboration in this manner using the internet and their web browsers. The data represented in the synchronized document can be stored in a database prior to a collaboration session. A user can read the data from the database to populate the document at the time the collaboration session begins.